


Spying in the Shower

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a fic where Sam is maybe 13 and Dean 17 and Sam catches Dean jerking off in the bathroom and gets turned on by it, and then jerks off also and thinking about Dean while doing it? Implied bottom!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kind of short :(

**Prompt** : How about a fic where Sam is maybe 13 and Dean 17 and Sam catches Dean jerking off in the bathroom and gets turned on by it, and then jerks off also and thinking about Dean while doing it? Implied bottom!Sam

 

Sam heard Dean moan again. It sounded a little bit like he was in pain. He said he was taking a shower and Sam just had to sit tight and do his homework. Sam would know if Dean was in pain, so what was he doing?

Sam crept over to the bathroom and opened the door as quietly as he could. The noise of the shower drowned out the tiny click.

Sam could see Dean’s silhouette through the shower curtain. His back arched and his fist was moving back and forth. Sam knew it was wrong but his curiosity was overwhelming and he scooted a little further into the bathroom. Dean moaned again and Sam froze. Now that he was inside, he recognized the moans. It was the same kind of moan that was on the porn Dean found on TV once.  Dean was jerking off. Sam should have scampered out of there and left his brother to masturbate in private but his brother’s moans were _hot_. Sam felt his own cock plumping up in his jeans and shivered. His brother definitely shouldn’t turn him on.

He didn’t want Dean to see what he was doing and fled the bathroom. He shut the door all but a crack, so Dean’s moans were still floating out of the shower. Sam shoved his hand down his pants and started to stroke it. Dean moaned especially loud and Sam gasped. His grip tightened on his dick. Dean was so incredibly hot. Sam imagined Dean moaning because of him. Sam would love to pull back the curtain and climb into the shower with Dean. He couldn’t see it clearly but he was pretty sure that Dean’s dick was nicely shaped and big. Sam wondered if he could get his mouth all the way around his dick.

Sam had never thought about guys before but he’d seen his brother naked a couple times and he’d always felt a weird flutter in his stomach. Sam always thought it was embarrassment but now he thought that it was something else.

Dean was smooth and muscled. Sam remembered Dean picking up Sam and swinging him over his shoulder. He wondered what else Dean could do with his muscles, probably hold Sam down and fuck him. Dean would be gentle because he was always careful with Sam. He’d probably take the time to open Sam up, using way too much lube because he didn’t want to hurt Sam. He might even make a few jokes about getting flavored lube or something. And he wouldn’t make fun of Sam for being a virgin. He’d kiss him with his beautiful, pink lips that were sinful. Dean would find out what Sam likes and make sure to make him feel good. He might even make Sam come before they fucked just to make sure his little brother was relaxed. And once he was sure that Sam was calm, he’d push his cock into Sam.

Dean was big, and it would stretch Sam more than he’d ever felt before. Dean would worry that Sam was in pain but it would actually feel really good, better than Sam could express. Once they got going, though, Dean would lose control. He’d be rough with Sam and there would be bruises on Dean’s hips the next day.

Sam’s hand was steadily moving up and down his cock and little tiny whines poured out of his throat. Dean was still moaning in the bathroom and if Sam opened the door a little more, he could even hear the slap of his fist on warm, wet flesh. Oh how Sam wished it were his hand or his mouth on Dean’s cock. He would make it so good for his brother. He may be inexperienced but Dean might find that attractive. Maybe Sam could play up the blushing virgin part, looking up at Dean under his eyelashes and making big doe eyes at his brother. Dean would feel dirty and wrong but he wouldn’t care because it would feel good.

Sam was young, but he wouldn’t mind the feeling of being used by his brother, especially because he knew how much Dean loved him. It would be a incredibly sexy juxtaposition.

Pre-come was dripping down his cock and strings hung to Sam’s hand when he pulled his hand off. Oh god, he wanted to come. But he wanted to hear his brother’s moans and he couldn’t do that if he was concentrated on not screaming his brother’s name. Of course, if he did scream his brother’s name Dean would come barreling out of the bathroom, possibly naked, and then they could really have some fun…

 _Rein it in, Sam_ , he told himself. Dean’s groan suddenly cut off and there was a tiny squelch. There was a thunk against the shower wall and a satisfied sigh. Sam’s hand fisted his cock again furiously and came in a few seconds, Dean’s orgasm finally pushing him over the edge.

He closed his eyes and tried to come down from his orgasmic high. Come stained the gross motel floor, but he probably wasn’t the first person to come in this room. His nose scrunched up in disgust and stood up quickly. He wiped the come off with a tissue and tossed it in the trash, but the room still smelled like sex. Sam frowned and hoped Dean wouldn’t notice it.

Sam sank down on his bed. His limbs felt like jelly. The door opened and steam flowed out. Dean had a towel wrapped around his waist and water clung to his muscles. “Hey, Sam, have you seen my shirt?”

“Y-yeah,” Sam stammered. “Chair.”

“Thanks.” Dean slid it over his head and then he winked at Sam. “Also, just thought you should know—I heard you.”

“Heard me?”

Dean smirked. “Maybe tamp down those moans, Sammy. I think the whole motel heard you say your brother’s name.”

                                                     


End file.
